nueva generación
by mishima sashi
Summary: tener hijos siempre es problematico al inicio pero al mismo tiempo es reconfortante y nuestra querida pareja no es la exepcion y menos con 2 vampiritos en su poder


**No manejo bien esto de los termino de One shot, Drable y Fic asi que lo que escribí no sé qué es esto pero ya esta lo escribí, que? Aun me considero una novata al lado de otras personas que me saco el sombrero delante de ellos como se les ocurre tanto? Maestros…, dejando de lado eso pues esto de los gemelos lo tome de un review que me dejo Alexandra romance hola! Alexandra si estás leyendo esto gracias por lo de los gemelos! *o*/, bien que mas pues creo que es todo gracias por leer esto enserio muchas gracias espero que te guste espero gustosa aquí sentadita tu precioso y sensual review perdón por los errores ortográficos que puedas encontrar y nuevamente gracias por leer! X3**

**Nueva Generación**

En la mansión Hellsing va caminando a paso apresurado un hombre de gabardina roja, diría que lleva su clásica sonrisa marcada en el rostro, pero, esta vez no era así, el corría algo fastidiado buscando a dos personas en especial cuando de repente sin darse cuenta choca con alguien, ve un poco para abajo apretando los dientes fuertemente vio de quien se trataba

-Alucard! Pero que es lo que haces aquí! No te dije que buscaras afuera! Maldita sanguijuela por qué no me escuchas!-gritaba histérica una mujer de pelo rubio platinado y la piel color canela, ella estaba igual de nerviosa que el vampiro que estaba en frente de ella

El hombre la paso sin decir ni replicar nada y traspasando las paredes fue a buscar a fuera, no tenía tiempo para estar perdiéndolo en molestar a su ama eso lo podría hacer después, estaba preocupado, a el mismo le incomodaba demasiado el estarlo tanto, se preguntaba en que momento su vida había cambiado tanto?, pero antes de que la respondiera la pregunta se volvió a chocar contra algo, en ese momento sintió que iba a estallar cuando vio que con lo que había chocado era demasía do pequeño, apenas este pequeño ser le podía llegar a la cintura, esta pequeña cosa había sido empujada por el paso apresurado de su padre, y había caído sentado cuando pudo articular palabra lo hizo con una vocecita a punto de quebrarse

-…pa…padre?-decía este pequeño ser con un nudo en la garganta, que había comenzado a temblar al ver al vampiro mayor con cara de enojo, y con lagrimitas en los ojos le comenzó a temblar los labios tratando de contener el llanto y miedo que le tenía, pero en ese momento este pequeño había sido envuelto por los brazos de Alucard que lo abrazaba con fuerza sintiendo de nuevo su vida en él, el pequeño había sido sorprendido y con tal estrujo de parte de su progenitor ya no podía respirar-pa…padre…no…no…puedo respirar-decía inocente, el nosferatu lo soltó pero aun le faltaba encontrar a alguien

-donde esta…-pero antes de continuar su pregunta algo le golpeo la nuca fuertemente, Alucard abrió los ojos y vio al costado una pelota de color rojo sangre, solo una persona podía haberle lanzado eso y era la segunda persona, esta también pequeña es mas era del mismo tamaño del anterior el diminuto ser vio como una niña lo veía con una gran sonrisa en los labios, eran pequeña rufián, a veces esa niña le recordaba bastante a Walter, muchas veces se preguntaba de donde había salido así?, después de unos segundos se vio a lo lejos una mujer corriendo hacia ellos, que al momento de llegar se abrazo a la pequeña niña que solo se quedo ahí quieta entonces la Hellsing grito

-donde se habían metido ustedes dos! He!?Nos tenían preocupados! No vuelvan a hacer esas cosas! Por favor no nos vuelvan a asustar más-decía ya un poco más calmada

Los dos se pararon él una al lado del otro, dos niños pequeños de más o menos unos 6 años eran idénticos, aunque sus padres nunca lo habrían imaginado tenían a 2 pequeños vampiritos en su poder

El primero tenía el pelo liso y corto y llevaba lentes, su pelo era de color de negro y sus ojos eran del color de su padre se podría decir que era la viva imagen de su padre de no ser por sus lentes y su personalidad que era de tratar de llegar a ser tan elegante como su madre, además que era bastante tranquilo no le gustaban las emociones fuertes era un niño tranquilo que adoraba a sus padres pero como era muy callado nunca lo decía les tenía bastante respeto por eso mismo se refería a ellos como padre y madre

Su gemela llevaba el pelo más largo pero el de ella era parecido al de su padre algo ondulado, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su hermano, ella era lo contrario de su hermano siempre llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, a veces una sádica o burlona, no es que no les tuviera respeto o afecto a sus padres pero esa niña era más apegada a Walter y a Alucard, los hombres de la casa, le encantaba escuchar sus historias sádicas de cuando él era llamado shinigami y todos le temían a Alucard, es mas para esa pequeña Walter era de alguna forma como su héroe, su personalidad era demasiado problemática los humanos nunca le habían agradado del todo le encantaba molestar a los demás niños, y solo varones, sádica como su padre pero con un toque burlesco como de diversión así era esa niña

Los dos eran como dos gotas de agua pero al mismo tiempo eran tan distintos, Alucard se estaba volviendo loco de tantas cosas nuevas para el cadi a era como si conociera una nueva cosa, el lo único que había conocido hasta entonces era la sangre, los gritos, las muertes, el dolor, solo eso pero lo que vivía era todo lo contrario tanto el cómo integra aun no estaban capacitados para poder controlar a dos niños que ni siquiera eran humanos y eso complicaba más las cosas y si no fuera por Walter ellos se hubieran vuelto locos, y era por eso porque ese día estaban tan estresados, Walter tenía que ir a recibir a unas personas al aeropuerto y no volvería en unas horas así que en esas pocas horas los dos niños habían desaparecido, y ellos corrían de un lado a otro para poder encontrarlos

-lo sentimos-dijeron ellos con un arrepentimiento sincero ya que tan solo eran unos niños, si tal vez eran vampiros, pero aun su alma no había sido corrompida por la maldad del mundo , Alucard no podía hacer nada contra esas miradas de arrepentimiento y menos de ellos dos

Paso por su mente cuando ellos nacieron, nunca había tenido una emoción tan fuerte, y más al ver tanta sangre por todo lado de su amada que parecía sufrir de tanto dolor, que el ya no podía soportar verla de esa forma, cuando finalmente las personas que estaban ayudando con el parto se comenzaron a mover de un lado al otro como hormigas y entonces escucho de parte del doctor "son dos!", Alucard no supo que pensar son dos? Dos qué? Se había alejado por qué no soportaba ni un segundo más ver a Integra sufriendo cuando se acerco vio, dos cosas tan pequeñas que no podía creer que esas dos coas estuvieran vivas o que simplemente fueran humanos, volteo a ver a Integra que llevaba lagrimas en los ojos, y ella sin decir nada le dedico una tierna sonrisa de esas que solo muestra cuando está verdaderamente feliz, el tomo su mano y la choco contra su frente en símbolo de calma

Les habían dado un buen susto a la pareja, venían en camino sus antiguas compañeros Seras y Pip que según sabían también habían formado una familia, había pasado tanto tiempo que las cosas habían cambiado bastante, las visitas tampoco se habían quedado tranquilas, con ellas venia una nueva vida más, las cosas ya no eran como solían ser los tiempos estaban cambiando y había que darle paso a las nuevas generaciones…


End file.
